


Streghe e principesse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mela avvelenata [3]
Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Snow white non è la creatura dolce che tutti credono.Ha partecipato: We are out for promptPrompt: Film Disney, dark!Snow white/Regina cattiva, in cui Biancaneve è meno pura e più combattiva rispetto alla rappresentazione Disney e vuole davvero, intenzionalmente, rubare alla Regina il ruolo di più bella del Reame
Series: Mela avvelenata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046366





	Streghe e principesse

Streghe e principesse

“Ogni cosa che dico davanti al re, io lo so, tu la rigiri contro di me. Metti in giro voci.

Persino gli animali sembri essere riuscita a mettermi contro” sibilò la regina. Era intenta ad accarezzare la testa di uno dei suoi pavoni da compagnia.

“Madre…”. Iniziò a risponderle Biancaneve, gentilmente.

Grimilde fece una risata gelida.

“Con me le tue arti non funzionano. So quanto la tua gentilezza sia solo una maschera”.

La luce che entrava dalla grande vetrata si tingeva di verde per via del colore del vetro.

Biancaneve accentuò il sorriso.

“Non volete che io sia gentile con voi, mia regina?” domandò.

Grimilde serrò un pugno.

“Vedi nei tuoi occhi la stessa ingordigia che avevo io da giovane. Tu desideri ardentemente essere la più bella” sibilò.

Biancaneve si guardò intorno e, accomodandosi su una panca di marmo, le rispose: “Io sono giovane. Voi siete benedetta dal bacio della conoscenza che viene solo quando si è vissuto”.

< Che modo ipocrita di darmi della vecchia > pensò la sovrana.

“Non sono io a mettere la cattiva voce che voi vi vedete col cacciatore” ribatté Biancaneve.

Grimilde sibilò: “Piccola sgualdrina, attenta contro chi ti metti.

Non credo tu sia immune al veleno”.

Biancaneve si passò le dita sulla gonna.

“Attenta, mia sovrana, così finiranno per chiamarvi strega” ribatté.

< Questo è un gioco che si può fare in due. Vediamo chi sarà morta alla fine della nostra ‘partita’ e chi sarà diventata 'la più bella del reame' > pensò.


End file.
